Bittersweet Symphony
by ChelseaGoAgain
Summary: Different Songs. Different Themes. Different Drabbles. Characters vary and rating may change. Chapter 1-World of Chances James x Mary


Author's Note: Just an idea that came to me. Instead of putting them to waste, I'll just post them up here.

Title taken from an awesome The Verve song.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their respective owners.

-0-

_Now Playing: World of Chances – Demi Lovato _

_(James x Mary) _

My days in the hospital were as sad as always. It feels like my sickness is getting worse, regardless of all those medicines and treatments they give to me. I blame it all on my depression.

James, my husband, my man, my everything, often visits me. He's very caring and sweet. He'll bring me flowers, food and will keep me company but he always has this dark aura around him. It was like he was very troubled and bothered by something but as long as his beside me, I don't mind but I can't help to be worried.

_You have a face for a smile oh, you know…A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly_

He will tell me about his day and I'll tell mine. He will tell me what's happening outside and I'll attentively listen. He will ask me if I'm getting better and I'll lie and tell him "Thankfully, yes". Then the next thing I know is, he'll stand up, kiss me in forehead and tell me "Get well soon" then I'll hear the door shutting behind him.

_But I've got a world of chances for you; I've got a world of chances for you. I've got a world of chances, chances you were burning through_

James didn't drop by today and yesterday…and the day before. I guess he was just busy with work and everything but Laura did. We had a little 'girl talk' or something like that.

"Hey, Mary, you keep talking about James but I haven't met him yet" Laura told me and that got me into thinking.

"Well, every time you visit me he doesn't and every time he visits me, you don't" I said "It's a mere coincidence"

"You keep saying nice stuff to him but why hasn't he visited you for a couple of days now" She stated

"He was just busy and all" I told her

"How can you tell?"

"Laura, he's my husband. I know him very well"

"Right…" She said with a fading voice.

"Laura…"

"Okay, sorry"

Then she told me goodbye when someone called her name from the outside. I smiled at her but when she was out of sight, it immediately fades. Laura made me more worried about James.

Couple of more days passed and still no sign of him. Laura kept dropping by and the topic is always James.

"Maybe, he forgot about you because he got bored with you since you're stuck in here"

Laura said that with a chuckle. It was meant to be a joke but when I thought about it, it was the truth. The kid stated something so true yet so painful I tried to lie to myself just to get over it but it didn't work. I felt my eyes getting wet. I tried to fight it back but once again, it didn't work. I broke into tears and Laura kept saying her sorry. I understand her but I did tell her to get out because I need time for myself.

_Oh, I'm going my own way. My faith has lost its strength again. Oh, its been to hard to say…_

Few more days passed and neither James nor Laura dropped by. Maybe, Laura was too sorry to show up and James…I don't know... I keep thinking about what Laura said and it got worse and worse.

_We're falling of the edge again. We're at an end; we're at an end_

Another day passed and I'm getting worse, everything's getting worse. I'll just stare at the ceiling until a doctor or a nurse will enter.

_Maybe, you'll call me someday._

I heard the door click and I waited for medical people to check on me but instead I heard my name spoken by a familiar voice. I slowly looked at the direction it came from with a straight face.

"Mary…"

"James?" My face and tone is nowhere close to happy. "What are you doing here?"

"Mary, I'm sorry I –"I cut him off before he can continue

"No, James, I understand…" I said and I looked away from him. He didn't say anything. He was probably waiting for me to continue

_Hear the operator say the number's no good…_

"I understand that _you_ don't want me anymore"

"What are you saying? I just have a lot of things to worry about" James snapped at me

"And I'm not one of those things?" I stated with a half-angry, half-calm voice

_And that she had a world of chances for you_

"That's not what I meant…" His voice was still calm and understanding but this is too much

"Oh, I think I know what you meant"

_She had a world of chances for you_

"I understand if you don't love me anymore" I continued "I'm sick and repulsive"

_She had world of chances…_

He didn't say anything. We remained silent. Why isn't he saying anything? I felt a damp spot on my cheek, I immediately wiped it away. "Are you going to remain silent there?"

_Chances you were burning through…_

"That's not true Mary…" James said "I'm working hard for you"

"Really, James? Really?"

"Everything I do is for you…" He stopped when I coughed multiple times "Enough, this is not helping you"

"I hate it when you feel sorry for me, James" I said looking at him straight in the eyes.

_Chances you were burning through…_

"You don't have to do this…" I continued

"Mary…"

"You can leave me alone now"

"No, Mary"

"James! Get out!" I said with a raised voice. He vowed his head

He gave me sad look and nodded. Then he walked out.

_Chances you were burning through…_

I broke into tears and lied down on my bed. I buried my face on the pillow and screamed in it. Then I cried more…I curled up into a ball and I tried to cry myself to sleep.

_You have a face for a smile oh, you know…_

-0-

Author's Note: I'll try to update as soon as I can. I already have an idea what's next. Anyway, review please. Constructive Criticism is welcome but flamers are not.


End file.
